


I wish we never met... (bnha x sanders sides)

by elisabethjrs_art_dump



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Fluff and Angst, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, No Smut, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Swearing, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic is Shinsou Hitoshi's Parent, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic is a Dork, also forced kissing, cause why the hell not, falling asleep drug thingys, like sedatives and ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisabethjrs_art_dump/pseuds/elisabethjrs_art_dump
Summary: The world of quirks and the world of.. no quirks.Thomas and the sides get thrown into a dimension where abilities and powers are normal. The sides are no longer part of Thomas' mind. What are they going to do? Who can they trust?Aizawa, Yamada and Midoriya each find strange men who all can't speak japanese and don't know a single thing about quirks. Where did these guys come from?Walk with the characters of sanders sides and Bnha as secrets come out into the limelight.Who has sent them there... and why?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 25
Kudos: 193





	1. Inter Dimension travel..

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my bnha x sanders side fanfic!
> 
> WARNING SANDERS SIDE AND BNHA SPOILERS. MANGA FOR BNHA AND FOR NEW SANDERS SIDES EPISODE. ( the spoilers for bnha do come later in this story but this is just a head up.
> 
> This is my first fanfic so no harsh comments please! I am a multi shipper and the ships in this fic are slow building and mostly platonic (apart from erasermic.) There will be some romantic moxiety, rogality and tododeku but the story doesn't revolve around this. 
> 
> Since I proof read this myself and I am horrible at english please tell me if there is a mistake!
> 
> if you see this on any other website please tell me! This is set before the provisional licence exam in bnha and after the sanders side episode that has just been released (SvS redux).
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

If Virgil said he knew where he was… well… he would be lying. He rubbed his head as he groaned. Taking in the scene in front of him he screwed up his face as he cringed at the bright light. He stumbled as he stood up. One thing was sure. He was in an alleyway. Not like the ones in america though. ‘Oh gods.. ‘ he thought. ‘Where’s thomas? Is this remus’ imagination? Am I lost? Where am I? Where patton? Or logan? Roman? What -’ he cut himself off as he breathed. Just like Patton told him. Breathe. The last thing he needed was a panic attack. He sighed as he leaned against the wall. 

He peeped out the alley way to see normal people walking up and down the street well.. normally. What he notices is that some people have extra arms, different colored skin or even extra facial features. Virgil quickly ducked into the alley way again, deducting the fact that maybe this was the real world? There was no way this was still inside of Thomas’ head. Maybe he was on an alien planet or something? This couldn’t be a romans imagination. Too less action. It couldn’t be remus’ either. Too less blood. 

Only yesterday did Thomas make another video. It was a follow up on the courtroom video they did with deceit. He didn’t make an appearance.. He had somewhat expected them to summon him or something but.. Nothing. They didn’t even talk about him. He pinched himself to see if this was another dream.. Ah! That just hurt. 

After the revealing of his secret he couldn’t bear to talk to thomas. Well Thomas barely knew anything apart from the fact he used to be a dark side. Logan was the only one who knew of his past as… paranoia. The other two sides? They knew nothing.

His anxiety levels crept up a little too dangerously as he blinked a couple of times. He breathed again and looked around. ‘Let's sum it up’ he began to himself, walking to the back of the alley, facing the wall. ‘He was who the frick knows where but most likely not in thomas’ head. He didn’t know where the others were. He didn’t even know if the others were in this world and - ’ 

BANG.

Virgil flinched as he slowly turned behind him. There was a great green blob. Its eyes and mouth were the only humanly features on it. It squirmed as it laughed maliciously. “OHHH a perfect body suit~” Its voice was unpleasant as it squelched around the alleyway, sliding over pieces of rubbish and junk. Virgil has no idea what it was saying. Was it Chinese? Japanese? Korean? Or was it alien?!?!

Virgil backed into the alley way more until he hit a wall. The blob just came closer. He had no idea whether this was someone willing to help or someone who was going to kick his ass for some mysterious reason. The monster's smile told him otherwise.

Here where we get some action. You see as a former dark side Virgil has some abilities no other side had. Remus had his crazy tentacles, deceit with his multiple arms and snake like features and then there was virgil. A spider. He had the ability to grow 4 legs on his back and he also got 8 eyes, 4 on each side, two above his original eye and one below. Let's not forget Virgil’s tempest tongue. An ability that could be triggered purposely or accidentally. Mostly through a lot of anxiety or because he wanted to sound threatening. 

He hadn’t fought someone in a long time. Let's hope he wasn’t rusty.

Virgil immediately let the legs rip through his clothes and his iris’ turn purple as his fangs grew longer. He hissed at the slime as the other merely laughed. “Think you can fight out of here?” The monster said. Virgil still had no idea what it was saying. 

Leaping and spitting out some webs. Yes the webs came from his mouth. He attached himself to the wall next to him. Giving himself higher ground. ‘Okay Virgil. Get out of the alleyway and maybe you can find the others..,. Or the police.’ He scrambled across the wall when he felt something slippery gripping around one of his legs. He yelled as he was smacked into the ground. Conjuring some daggers he flung them at the monster, these had no affect, only sinking into the beast. Virgil panted and he made more webs. Climbing up the wall again virgil attempted to stab the beast with all his legs and the help of some weapons.

Big mistake.

The thing engulfed him. His spider characteristics disappear. The liquid continued to travel up him as it covered his mouth and all of his body. He gagged as the slime enveloped him. He couldn't breathe. He clawed at the thing but had no luck. Continuing to talk, the slime seemed to be monologuing in that strange language again. ‘Gah!’ Virgil thought. His lungs burned as he felt pain flash through his body. In mere seconds his vision became cloudy and his movements became slower and slower. He was done for. Virgil saw flashing lights until…

“YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH”

That was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

Yamada Hizashi was hoping for a normal patrol. Just a normal one. Where he would sign a couple of papers, take a couple of photos and finally get out of the over excessive leather he had worn. He wasn’t usually like this but he really just wanted to see Shouta. It was a long day and the sun decided to be his enemy. Darn Sun.

Walking down a street he hummed as people greeted him left and right. In general this was nice to have. People walking around.. Casually. 

Yamada sighed as he reflected on what had happened lately. Stain, Exams, Training camp, Sports festival… USJ. To be honest Yamada didn’t even want to think about USJ. He shook it out of his head as he focused on the students. 

1a had just moved into the dorms 2 weeks ago and were preparing for the provisional license exams. The kids seemed to think of it as a whole class sleepover. He chuckled as he remembered Shouta’s reaction of having to look after the kids nearly 24/7. The twitchy face of one Aizawa shouta would forever be in his mind. He was lucky enough to be able to share a room with Shouta. It wasn’t there apartment but it was still cosy. 

Yamada whistled to himself when he heard a scream and a yelp coming from an alleyway. Most people seemed to be ignoring the sound or shifting away from it. Some even peeping inside. Suddenly a loud crash sent Mic running to the spot. Urging the man he just passed to call the police. He shoved past some people. 

There in front of him was a man. Looked american, maybe in his thirties or even earlier. His clothes were the distinct color black and purple which stood out compared to the green slime that was covering him. He could tell the slime was trying to suffocate him in a way. ‘Welp. There goes my nice patrol day’ Mic thought.

Looking to make sure no one was near ,

he screamed.

(Yes it is the slime villain. Yes I know he has been imprisoned… he escaped? hehe..sorry )

Patton was scared. He appeared to be in a building. A run down one at that. The building itself was fine. The thing that wasn’t was the immense amount of spider webs around him. “Okay patton… it's okay..” He froze as he looked around. 

Grey was all he could see. Light trickled through the stained glass and windows as Patton shivered. It wasn’t cold. The place just gave him the willies.

The cookies the patton had just baked were out of sight.. Apart from the one in his hand. He munched as the crumbs littered the ground.

Walking through the building, Patton attempted to find some sort of staircase so that maybe he could go outside. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe Roman was pulling a prank? Patton just nervously smiled to himself as he shuffled past some old desks and chairs. 

Unlike Virgil, Patton didn’t run into a villian. He ran into something worse. 

The black deadly death dealer was climbing up his leg! Patton screamed.

Aizawa wasn’t on patrol that day. It was in the middle of the day and he really just wanted some coffee from his favourite cafe. He knew it was better not to leave the kids to themselves but gee.. He really needed to see some cats and have coffee. 

Coming back from the cafe and visiting the supermarket, he had picked up some instant noodles for him and hizashi, the kids could make their own dinner. In the other bag was his capture weapon. Was Aizawa being paranoid? Maybe. Did he care? No. This wouldn't be the first time if something went wrong and he had to jump into action. He would usually survey the area, make sure there are no heroes and then fling himself in as it was daytime. He was an underground hero after all. Secrecy mattered the most to him and that was hard to maintain if he was running around saving people in broad daylight. 

He was walking down the bad side of town. By bad side it was just tons of bars, drunk men, muggings, thugs. No real villains. Aizawa liked walking down this way. It was an odd habit actually. This was his patrol route. He liked to just walk down the quiet street with no one picking on him or causing loud noises. Due to his looks as a ‘hobo’ no one bothered to rob him. 

He was walking past a building that day. The old run down apartment was supposed to be the best thing Japan had ever seen. That was until the crime rates in the area rose too much and no one wanted to buy it. Now it was just a run down block of cement homeless people and thugs took refuge in. The people hadn’t bothered to bring it down. It was just standing there now.

Aizawa thought he saw something as he stopped in front of said building. Someone was in the building. He started for a couple of minutes. He shrugged it off and decided he was just being paranoid and turned to walk when he heard a scream.

Aizawa cursed into the sky, dropped his groceries, grabbed his capture weapon and flung himself into the building.

Roman woke up dizzy. The light blinded him as he sat upwards in what seemed to be a couch? He looked sidewards as he saw Logan in a similar position. Wrapped up in blankets. Was this his imagination? No it couldn’t be. He wouldn’t bring Logan along with him and he didn’t remember doing it either. He swore he was in the bathroom just a minute ago…

“Hi there!” 

A small boy with fluffy green hair walked into the large room with some snacks and a bottle of water. Roman didn’t have a clue what he was saying. Instead of replying, Roman merely blinked at him. The boy merely smiled at him, placing the food down on the coffee table as he gestured to him to eat. Roman still stared at him. “Um… thanks…” He began as he bent down to eat the offered food. The boy then froze, making roman do the same. The boy then proceeded to run out of the room yelling out the words car chain? Roman called out to him but he didn’t stop. He slipped another chip in his mouth, unsure of how to react.

Logan stirred as he opened his eyes. Shifting he suddenly realised how uncomfortable he was like he had slept on a ...couch. The first thing he noticed was the fact that roman was sitting next to him, munching on what seemed like chips. He moaned as he rubbed his aching neck. Roman looked at him. He stared at him back with no expression. “Explain” was all Logan had to say before Roman spat out nonsense about a green haired boy and maybe the fact they weren't in Thomas’ head anymore and yada, yada, yada. Logan sighed as he massaged his temples. “Although all your theories may be correct I doubt we are outside of Thomas’ mind. It isn’t possible.”  
“Not everything has to be backed up by logic to be real Logan!”  
The arguing continued.  
“FALSEHOOD!”  
“NOT EVERYTHING IS BASED OFF LOGIC FOUR EYES!”  
“THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?”  
“I DON’T KNOW!”

“SHUT IT YOU LOUD MOTHER FUCKERS.”  
The two that were fighting stiffened as the same green haired and pomeranian hair boy came walking to them. Roman stood from his spot and glared down at the shorter boy but failed as he was exactly the same height. “Okay kid. I don’t know who you are but you should not be sweari-!” Roman yelled at the boy until Logan pushed past him and looked at the boy. “You can see us?” Logan asked curiously. When the blonde just scoffed he took that as a yes.

So maybe they weren’t in Thomas’ head anymore. That would now make sense. No one could see or hear them before but Thomas. This didn’t make any sense. His brain thought of thought after thought on how this might have actually happened. Then it dawned him. He looked outside the window to see tons of students. All wearing the same grey formal uniform, some had extra limbs and one kid even had a literal mushroom growing on her head. Glancing at the snacks Roman had eaten he noted down the fact that the language written on the colorful tin foil was indeed not english. 

Shuffling around he was unsurprised to see roman and the kids arguing again about ‘adult respect’ the smaller boy trying to reason with the angry dandelion. 

Logan sighed. This situation really wasn’t getting better.

When Midoriya found the two men in the forest between UA and the dorms he was confused. He was out on his midday run as he didn’t have much to do that Saturday and plus, the weather wasn’t too bad either. He could tell one was wearing some sort of prince costume, whereas the other looked formal with a blue tie and glasses. I mean… if his face wasn’t smushed to the ground yeah he might’ve looked more smarter. 

He activated OFA just in case and tiptoed to the unconscious men. They both looked the same body build, same facial features and seemed unarmed.. Well apart from the weird samurai sword thingy on the prince man's side.  
Silently he removed the sword and continued to check the men if they may be villains. But the more Izuku thought about it, the more it didn’t make sense. Villains aren’t usually found unconscious on the school grounds, they weren’t wearing some sort of villain outfit and they were barely armed. He pondered at first. What would Iida do? “We must go find a teacher or a pro hero immediately!” That seemed reasonable but the men could wake up any minute. Uraraka? “We have to wake them up and check if they are okay!” ….Maybe not. Todoroki? *shrug* leave them. Of course.. But what would he do? He would join all their ideas to think of the most reasonable one. “Why don’t we take them to the dorms, call a hero and then we can wake them up.” Yeah. Most reasonable. 

Hualing the two men, each in an arm, he raced back to the dorms. Gee they were heavy. Banging the door open he found only kachann reading a book with… reading glasses. That was a secret Midoriya swore to not tell. Well, more likely to get threatened. Kachann had bad vision like his father but only had to wear them for reading so it didn’t hinder his hero work that much. But sometimes he could just wear contacts, which as Kachann said were ‘annoying little shitty plastics that rub your eyeball so that it fucking burns so fucking much.’ Yeah, he didn’t like them. 

“What the fuck deku?” he asked as Midoriya pushed past the slim door. “Um…” he began. “I can explain...”

“So you found so random creeps outside and you thought it would be a fucking good idea to let them inside our fucking dorm?” Kachann asked.  
“Yeah? I mean we are learning to be hero’s right? Might as well start with helping civilians.. Right?” Midoriya seemed to shrink at every word Bakugou spat out at him.  
Bakugou yelled as he asked Midoiya if he knew what common sense was, telling him that this would indeed be a trap. Midoriya tried to be brave and counter his words but failed immensely. 

No one was really in the dorms. Everyone was either shopping, training or in their rooms doing who knows what. Everyone had been so excited about the license exams that they were practically buzzing around in excitement. Everyone apart from todoroki and Bakugou. No surprise there.

The blonde swore colorfully again as he left the room. 

And that is how Midoirya got stuck with two random strangers, sweating, unsure of what to do.

Thomas stared at the people in front of him. “Hello?” he tried. He was lying stomach down when on some cold concrete when he noticed people looking at him. There was a weird black and white deadpool, a guy with tons of hands on his face, a blonde high school girl, a guy with purple scars, an impressive teenage mutant ninja turtle cosplayer, an old circus entertainer, a female? Male? And lastly a floating black smoke with sharp yellow eyes. Thomas gulped as he slowly stood up. “Um… Hi?” He tried again. 

“HI I’M HIMIKO TOGA!” the blonde jumped on him, making him fall back again.  
“Umm.. nice to meet you.. Himiko.” He tried as he pushed her off. “May I ask where I am please?” The others just stared at him as if he was an alien from an extraterrestrial planet. “Uhh.. never seen a human before?” he asked as he made a gesture to himself. The girl, Himiko, giggled as the entertainer dude stepped forward as he titled his head to the right. “Are you not aware of who we are?” His voice was nice and clear. Definitely an old entertainer. The guy with the hands scowled as he turned and walked away. “Does he not like socialising or something?” Thomas asked. The other people laughed, as the dried up man said something in another language. Wait a minute.. Yeah.. he was speaking japanese! Wait another minute. When did he end up in Japan? “Nah!” The scared man stopped laughing, his voice made Thomas jump. “He's the only one that can’t speak english. I mean Twice did offer but he declined, his pride and ego is too big to let anyone teach him anything.”  
“Twice?”  
“Ah the guy with whte and black suit.”  
Thomas turned his head to the man waving his hand excitedly. “I’m Twice! Go away!”  
Conflicted Thomas gave him a glance? Go away? What? He sounded like he was excited to meet someone new. Himiko pulled him to the side and told him of Twices condition. Thomas just nodded as he asked for the other peoples name. There was Magne, Spinner, Mr Compress, Dabi, Twice, Kurogiri and lastly their leader, Shigaraki. 

When asked how he got there he just shrugged and said he doesn’t remember coming to japan and he certainly didn’t know that some people would be lizards and black goops of smoke. He introduced himself as Thomas sanders.

“Haha.. “ Spinner laughed. “Very funny Sanders. So buddy? What's your quirk?”  
Thomas froze. “Quirk?”  
“Yeah like what is your ability? Are you a fire breather or something?”  
“What's… a quirk?”  
They all stared at him. Even the hand guy stood from his sitting position from the other side of the room to look at him. They explained what a quirk was and the basic history. I mean, glowing baby… that was normal. Abilities, magic, the different schools, new laws, heros and.. Villians. “Villians?” He asked.  
Dabi proceeded to point to all of them. “Not everyone is born a villain sanders. Society turns them into one. Me? My parents hated me. Hated me for a quirk I couldn’t control. Apparently I wasn’t good enough.”  
Hiniko put her hand up enthusiastically. “My quirk is to turn into anyone I drink the blood of!”  
Thomas could already see why society kicked her out. “Ah.” he replied.  
Compress “Abuse.”  
Spinner “No one wants a lizard as their friend.”  
Shigaraki just shrugged  
Kurogiri said nothing.  
Magne “Gender inequality.”

“Gender inequality?” Thomas asked. Magne explained her society didn’t think people who supported pride should be able to become a hero. Ah that explained the confusion of their gender. Adding in that she was a female. “Thats bullshit!” Thomas protested. “Where I come from we all get accepted. I’m Gay myself.” He announced proudly. This is when Shigaraki stood from his spot and walked closer to the group. He whispered something into kurogiris ear and they both nodded. 

“You said that ‘where you come from.’ Where is this place?” Kurogiri’s voice was soft and soothing like a mother almost. He could tell Kurogiri was calm and collected one most of the time. “Um… Well I live in America with… “ That's when he realized. His sides! What the heck! The others stared at him as he mentally willed for them to appear. But nothing came.

“Umm.. Ya trying to shit or something?” Dabi asked as he pointed at a now red faced Thomas. “What! No! I’m just… AHHH! It's not working!”  
“What's not?”  
“My sides aren’t appearing! I can feel Deceit and Remus but they are not appearing!”  
“Sides?”  
“Well… my sides are…”  
Thomas explained how his personality was split up into 6 different aspects, Anxiety, Creativity, Morality, Logic, Lies and a disturbing Creativity. He said that they all look like him and can appear in front of Thomas although no one else can see or hear them. They influence his choices and life in general. Where he comes from, everyone has these sides. Maybe different from him but he’s one of the few in the world that can actually interact with them. He also added the fact that camera’s and mirrors could see them as well. Adding bits of information every now and then.

Shigaraki muttered something into the smoke person's ear? Head? Again. Kurogiri concluded that maybe Thomas was from a whole different dimension. Thomas was baffled about this. New dimension? He was stuck in a new dimension where everyone had super abilities? In a world where he couldn’t rely on his sides as he couldn’t conjure them? Thomas sighed. “So I’m stuck with you guys… Could I be taken to the nearest police station please?”  
They all shook their heads instantly. Ah wait a minute. These guys were villains. Thomas sighed again.

( 3860 words )


	2. Virgil doesn't like Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a panic attack, Yamada just wanted a normal day, Recovery girl is going to join eraserheads 'I don't get paid for this' gang, Logan and Midoriya start geeking about quirks and sides and Thomas doesn't know what The fuck is going on.

The first thing he registered in his mind was a soft mattress. Mattress… what? He snapped his eyes open as he looked around, He was currently lying on a hospital bed, in those hideous hospital gowns, an IV drip stuck to his arm. Virgil gasped as his anxiety creeped up to dangerous levels. He was in a goddamn hospital he was lost in a new world, his clothes were missing, he was , he was-  
“Whoa there buddy! Calm down okay! You're okay.” He swung his head to the new voice. Next to him was a man with bright blonde hair, currently pointing to the sky like a ridiculous cockatoo, he wore a leather jacket and matching pants and had this heavy looking speaker.

Virgil flinched as he moved away from said man, the spider legs appearing again, eyes multiplying, ruining the gown he was wearing. He hissed. “No no it's fine! You're safe now! No more villains!” Yamada put his hands up as if to say he made no harm. Virgil just blinked. Did he trust this man? Nope. 

The anxious trait ripped the IV drip out, spotted his clothes, grabbed them and sped out the room through the main door. His spider traits disappeared as he bumped into several nurses, many telling him to stop, including the weird cockatoo dude. White walls, Too many people, loud noises, He REALLY needed to get out of there. Jumping down several stairs he ended up at the main front door. He panted as the first thing that greeted him was the loud blare of cars and the shouting of indistant people. No, no, no! No panic attack! That was the last bloody thing he needed right now! Virgil ripped through the crowd in front of him, running past several buildings, gasping with every step. 

He slowed when he ended up in an alleyway, slipped his old clothes on behind a dumpster and continued running.

That was until he saw a...large glass building? What the fuck? The large letters UA stuck onto the gate. Maybe this was a police station? Then again he didn’t want to go to the police right now. Too many people... What he needed was the other sides and Thomas… yeah.. He needed Thomas, to protect Thomas.. yeah. 

He was about to just ignore the building until a huge buff man came out of nowhere, stopping in front of him.  
“Hold it there young- pfftt!”  
The huge man suddenly went up in smoke as he heard coughing, blood painting the floor. Virgil screamed as he attempted to fan the smoke away with his hand. In front of him was a skinny shrivelled up man, black sunken eyes with diamond like blue pupils. They were glowing like the small glow worms he saw in those weird documentaries Logan keeps talking about. 

“Umm.. I’m not sure what happened but are you okay?” Virgil asked, looking back to see if the blonde birdman was still chasing him.  
“Thank you young..”  
“Vi- Anx- Andy, Andy Sanders.”  
“Thank you young Sanders.”  
It felt odd to hear that. That's when it hit Virgil. He spun as he looked at the twig man again. “Wait.. You speak english?” The man nodded, telling him the other language he probably heard was japanese as they were in japan. He said it as if it was so obvious. Virgil staggered as he walked a bit backwards. “So… I’m in Japan?!?!” he asked. Simply nodding his head the other merely smiled, asking if ‘Young Sanders’ could assist him in something. Virgil was about to shake his head when the same dude with the weird leather fetish came running, telling him to stop and follow him.

Freezing, Virgil said goodbye and turned to leave when the skinny man grabbed his wrist. “I understand you might need help with something but I really need to go sir.” He tugged but the man's grip was firm. 

“I’m afraid I can’t let that happen.”  
“Huh?”

The fluffy blonde pulled out a small needle and stabbed it into Virgil's hand. The sedative crept up his hand, the tingling feeling going up his veins spreading through his body like an infectious plague.  
“No…”

Virgil lost his footing, falling to the ground. He attempted to crawl away with no avail. His vision became fuzzy, becoming simple shapes. The buzz of the city around him quietened as he rested his head onto the bumpy concrete. He remembered no more.

Yamada gasped for air as he slowed down. “Thanks.. Yagi-san…*gasp*.. This dude is hella fast.” 

As soon as the dude ran out of the room he was following after him. When he came into the hospital with the man the nurses said there wasn’t a single file about this man. Well not in the japanese archive anyways. Hizashi suspected he might’ve been dragged to japan by villains or something and that would explain the panic but then again he was surprised by the fact that the man didn’t recognise him.

As an entertainer, in his earlier years Mic had travelled the world, sold songs, went on tours and often came on TV as radio or show guests. I mean maybe this guy was an isolator, he did look like it. He had quickly rubbed that feeling out. Calling All might, he told of the dark man who would probably run past UA. Yagi just said he would stall so that mic could get to him. When mic saw him stop to see All might Mic stopped, hid behind a wall and observed. The man was treating All might as if he was a random civilian. Odd. Everyone knew all might I mean everyone did! The fact this man knew nothing about the retired hero was even more confusing. He sighed. He would have to ask later.

Dragging the heavy man, with the help of yagi, got him to Recovery girl. “Oh dear! What have you boys done this time?” she seemed tired of seeing their faces. I mean mic couldn’t blame her. As much as she liked helping people she didn’t like seeing people get injured or see them with several parts of their limbs mangled up. (cough midoriya cough cough) “Well he was out of control so we kind of sedated h-” Mic was explaining when the needle cane whacked him in the shin. “Ah! What was that for?” He looked at yagi. Dang it! He only got a bonk on the head. Unfair! 

Recovery girl scolded them, telling them that using a sedative on a panicked man was not going to win his trust. Yagi smiled nervously as he quickly interrupted the woman from her rant. “His name is Andy! He said his name was Andy sanders.” Mic sighed. Andy. wow.. At least they knew something about this guy. Yagi turned to Mic. “Do we know what his quirk is? I mean he didn’t seem to use it when we retrained him. I’m guessing he doesn’t have a mutant quirk. And he doesn’t seem quirkless…” Yagi’s eyes went to the limp man to the bed. Mic told yagi about how the man's eyeshadow seems to darken when ‘Andy’ seems panicked. Maybe that was his quirk… darkening.. Eyeshadow.. Wow.. sooo interesting. Plus the spider traits... Mic told yagi, he shivered. Ahhh he hated bugs... 

Sighing for the 100th time that day, Mic brought a chair next to the bed and stared at the man's face. Andy’s face seemed peaceful, unlike how he was a couple minutes ago. He lifted the blanket to cover him when he noticed that recovery girl had chained him onto the bed. Well.. that kind of makes sense. Wouldn’t want him running off again for the second time. 

Mic was about to leave when his phone buzzed inside of his pocket. The name read ‘Shouta’ he smiled, picked it up and greeted the tired man. “Hizashi.. I’m currently with this guy who doesn’t seem to know anything about this place. Plus he doesn’t speak japanese. I’m going to head to the dorms where are you at?” Aizawa’s voice seemed tired and raspy. Dang it. That man probably didn’t drink the water from the bottle he bought him. He told him, no coffee doesn't count.. But does he listen? Noooo. Mic paused. “Wait wait wait. He can’t speak japanese?”  
“Nope.”  
“Shouta, ask him who all might is.”  
“What? Why? What sort of question is that?”  
“Just ask him.”  
The phone went silent, distant voices could be heard.  
“Uhh.. he doesn’t know?”  
“Okay Shouta could you maybe send me a picture of this guy? Oh and also meet me at Recovery girls.”  
“Okay..”

Mic hanged up and quickly went on his messages. This was getting weird. Two men appeared out of nowhere, with no knowledge on hero society and can’t speak japanese? Was this just a coincidence or was something happening in japan he couldn’t quite get his finger on? He waited for the ping on his phone as he analysed the image in front of him. What the fuck. This man looked so familiar. He stiffened as he turned to Andy on the bed. He moved the photo next to Andy’s face. What the fuck again. They looked exactly the same! Were they some sort of twins? Were they clones? They looked so different in personality though. 

Shouta - This guy doesn’t seem to mind the fact that a random guy is asking for him to come with him… he never heard of stranger danger? This was too easy…

Mic stifled a laugh. Andy groaned as he stirred. Oh god Mic thought. Here goes.

“STOP SHOUTING!” Logan had blown a fuse. He knew feelings were completely illogical right now but he was pissed. Overly pissed. These two were currently ‘driving him up the wall.’ “Maybe… uh.. We should get a teacher, kachann?” The boy - Midoriya - said shyly. His english wasn’t as good as the blondes but it sufficed. Roman grumbled as he shoved his 27th cookie in his mouth. Logan sighed as he turned to the blonde. “Yelling is highly illogical right now, the right course of action would be to contact an adult that is familiar with this local area. Could you boys take us to such a person?” Logan asked politely as the green head processed the information.  
“FUcking fine! We’ll go to recovery girl, and you!” Bakugou, the green introduced him, pointed at Roman. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Roman flinched as he reached for his sword, only to find it missing. Midoriya jumped and handed the weapon to him.  
“For the last time! I am a prince! I will not be treated like this!” He attempted to push bakugou but Logan intervened. “Let's just get to this Recovery girl roman, maybe we can find out what happened to the others.”

Walking to this building called UA, Midoriya was rambling on about their own world. Quirks, hero’s, villians, it all fascinated Logan immensely. “So you are saying that in your world everyone holds some sort of quirk?”  
“Well..not everyone…”  
“What do you mean?”  
He explained how about 20% of the human population consisted of ‘quirkless’ people. These people had no ability and were just.. Normal. Logan pondered about this. So now they seemed to have done some form of interdimensional travel. But how? They had just finished their latest video… nothing else really should be happening. Unless.. Was this some sort of game world again?  
“How about you Logan-san? What exactly are you?”  
Logan blinked. Oh yeah the boy was talking to him. “Me and five others are something we call sides. We are all aspects of a man, Thomas’, personality. I am his logical side, roman his creativity.” Midoriya nodded. “In my world no one has your quirks but everyone has these sides. Not everyone can interact with them like our host can but everyone has them.”  
“You said there are 6 sides, including you, who are the others?” Midoriya asked. To be honest Logan was thrilled, it had been a while since someone was actually bothered to listen to him like this. “Ah so Thomas also has Anxiety, Morality, Lying and another Creativity. The other creativity is rather.. Disturbing whereas Roman is the nicer, more cupcakes and rainbows type. That Creativity and Lied, whom we call Deceit are commonly known as dark sides. They are the sides of Thomas that aren’t necessarily needed as much as us core sides. You also must be thinking, maybe we don’t need the dark sides but it has been proven we do need them to make up thomas. Otherwise Thomas would be too innocent. There's a limit to everything.”

Logan told Midoriya of the mindscape, their rooms, mind palace, subconsciousness and the fact that not everyone has the same sides as Thomas does. “One thing is for certain though, after we travelled to your dimension we appear to have become more realistic, you can see, hear and touch us physically, which wasn’t possible, in our world, unless it was Thomas.” 

The building neared and their conversations quickly ended, Logan glancing back to see the two hotheads still glaring at each other. He couldn’t help but say he was impressed, Midoriya did say UA was famous for the heroices classes but he didn’t expect this much. The glass was shining under the sun as students walked around the campus, some talking, some training their abilities. He observed to notice no one had quite the same quirk. It was all so.. New. 

Roman didn’t like the blonde. That was obvious. Shouting in an adult's face like that! Rude! He listened to the two conversations in front of him.. Huh.. a new dimension. New world meant a new adventure! Roman honestly couldn’t wait. I mean heros villians! This was a cartoon dream come true! Although he didn’t understand why people did hero work for fame and money, Roman was happy even if he got a small thank you or just seeing the smiling faces of those he had rescued.

As the four entered the building both sides were blown away. I mean America’s buildings were impressive but for a school this was a bit.. Much. All the doorways were big, tall and wide, tables varied in sizes and shapes and the walls held photos of students, old and new. One poster showed the current top ranking hero’s. It seems this ‘all might’ has just retired after becoming the number 1 hero. A small picture of a shrivelled man was next to the large text. Logan made a mental note of that. 

Groaning at the sight of stairs roman conjured up a fresh drink in his hand, unaware of the shocked looks of the other three. “Wait.. I thought you said you guys didn’t have powers?” Bakugou asked. “So you were listening.” Logan remarked. The kid scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets aggressively. 

Patton smiled at the man in front of him. Aizawa. Although an odd name Patton kind of liked it. Kind of reminded of a name he would call a cat. He didn’t know where such thoughts came from but it felt right. “Thank you there kiddo I thought i was gonna die there!” He laughed as he looked at Aizawa. Aizawa was an impressive 1.8m man (yes they use feet and etc in america but im from New Zealand,.. Now leave me alone.) much taller than Patton. I mean he would look much more attractive if he was a little more… sanitary. “Kiddo?” he asked.  
“Yeah! How old are you anyways? You don't look a day over twenty!”  
The other groaned. “I’m thirty..” He didn’t seem flustered, more like he didn’t know how to react to the compliment. Patton just laughed admitting he was the same age and reassuring Aizawa if he really wanted to be complimented he would just have to ask. Aizawa meeped a small reply of ‘I don’t care’ but Patton could see the small grin appearing on the others face.

“Do you know who this is?”  
Aizawa suddenly asked. They were in front of a large glass building. It kind of looked as if Roman was trying to make a castle but logan butted in and said it needed to be modern. Ah happy memories. Patton focused back at Aizawa’s phone. On the screen was a muscular man with what kind of looked like a captain america outfit. On the bottom it said ‘Number 1 hero retired!’ Patton shrugged as he hummed to himself, completely ignoring the shocked look on Aizawa’s face. 

Groaning at the stairs, Patton looked at Aizawa. “Do you guys have an elevator anywhere?” He asked, flashing a grin. Aizawa completely ignored him and climbed up the stairs without him. Patton huffed as he followed along.

To say he was comfortable about this situation, not quite. He didn’t know why he trusted aizawa. It was just… gut feeling he guessed. Nothing added up anyways and if this man knew something he didn’t maybe he could use that. Plus this man was obviously taking him somewhere, might as well see where it is!

“Stay here.” Aizawa picked up his phone and started calling someone. Patton continued humming, rocking himself forward and backwards as he looked around. The hallway was quite bare, not a lot of people in sight. There were lockers and classroom doors, unlike America though the doors were huge! Like huge!! They seemed to be two times bigger than Patton. He was about to ask about them when he heard a familiar voice.  
“Wait.. I thought you guys said you didn’t have powers?”  
“So you were listening.”

Logan.

Patton raced to the stairs, ignoring Aizawa’s calls, he bumped into someone, crashing both of them onto the ground. He blinked as he picked up his glasses. In front of him was a prince, not just any prince, it was -

“ROMAN!”

Thomas was reluctant when the others said he would have to go to the police station alone. New world, New people. He was starting to wonder if his social anxiety would get the better of him. Currently he felt a twinge of anxiety, not strong but he was hyperventilating a minute ago. He was also bursting with ideas at the moment, both bright and disturbing. He couldn’t tell what had happened to his sides but one thing was sure, he couldn’t summon them. 

The villains had given Thomas a small burner phone, one that was able to text. They said if he ever needed anything, like killing an enemy, to give them a call or a text. So then Thomas ended up in front of this ‘police station’ with nothing but an old shitty phone. 

Walking in Thomas was instantly greeted in Japanese by what looked like men in weird clothing. Then he remembered. Heroes. He greeted them back with a weak konichiwa and went to the reception. “Umm.. Hi.. My name is Thomas sanders.., umm.. Does anyone speak english here?” He asked as quietly as he could. The receptionist, a tall buff male with water for hair gave him a thumbs up and seemed to call someone.  
“Oh hi! Mr sanders I presume?”  
Thomas nodded.  
“We have actually been expecting you.”  
“You have?”  
“Yes. We have thoughts to believe your twin brothers are waiting for you at UA highschool.”  
“Wait what?”

Thomas pondered. Twin brothers? What the hell? When did he have twin brothers? And why were they at the hero school? That's when it hit Thomas. Maybe he was talking about his sides. Yeah that would make sense. His sides shared the same looks as him so it seemed like the most ‘logical’ decision. The officer introduced himself as tsukauchi and offered Thomas a ride to the school. Not knowing what to say Thomas thanked him and they both got into the small car. Gee… what the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Already 196 hits!! (I don't know how hits and kudos work but they seem like a good thing soooo..)  
> I had a friend make fanart of Logan and Midoriya geeking out and although she didn't want it being shared it was soooo cool! Thank you again for all the support!
> 
> .... This was supposed to come out on Wednesday but I couldn't hold myself. So.. TA DA
> 
> Special shoutout to @holyheckdarn.
> 
> Also does anyone know how to add images onto chapters? 
> 
> ( Tell me if there are any typos!)


	3. Remus is crazy teenager killer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Janus find themselves in a large cafeteria. But what was happening in Recovery girls office? 
> 
> One word:
> 
> Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter everyone! Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Shout out to  
> Saleme for checking out my new book! Thanks for the support!  
> Thank you Rinory for letting me know about my small mishap. It has been fixed!
> 
> Thank you everyone else for supporting me!
> 
> Here! The new chapter!

“REMUS GET OFF ME!” Janus yelled as he pushed the clingy Remus off of his back. Remus giggled as he hugged the snakeman. Janus pulled out his other four hands, attempting to pry the duke off but Remus only countered it by getting his own tentacles.  
“I thought you only speak in lies?”  
“No I Do NOT so get offa me!”  
“How do I know that's not a lie!”  
“COME ON! Jannie Pannie just wants a hug~~”  
Janus turned red at the name and finally managed to pry the duke off. Mumbling himself Janus scowled as Remus merely looked at him seductively. 

Janus was still wearing the long cape and clothes from the last video, yes still holding the cane. And no he was totally not rewatching and acting the video. But who could blame him? Thomas had said he was right!

Groaning Janus looked around him. They were in the middle of what looked like a cafeteria. Tables were laid out everywhere with pretty flowers and plants decorating the room. The walls were made of glass and they appeared to be a couple or stories up into a building. Remus shot upwards and immediately got to one of the flowers and picked it. “Ohhhh~ flowers!” He immediately crushed it in his hand and it turned blood red, dripping with… blood. Laughing Remus admired the little bloody flower. Janus looked away as he walked over to the nearest door. He slid it open slightly to see it empty. Doors saying numbers like 1-B and 1-A. 

AH!

Janus fell forward as remus pushed him from behind. Both of them stumbled forward as they crashed onto the floor. Swearing, Janus stood up, pulling at his gloves and brushing off the invisible dust. Ignoring Remus snickering he continued walking down the endless corridor. He stopped and turned. “Okay very funny Remus, You had your laughs now send us back home.” Remus shrugged as he continued gawking at the people outside. “REMUS!” He yelled. Janus rubbed his temples. Remus never lied.. Well not about his imagination at least. If it truly was Remus' imagination it would probably more.. Gory. 

Glancing around he walked over to find the doors to be classrooms, although different to american classrooms and definitely smaller they were still classrooms. When passing the one named 1-A he noticed some kids were in there. Maybe some help wouldn’t hurt. He slid the door halfway when Remus crashed into him, breaking the entire door making them fall forward for what felt like the fifth time that day. (I mean who's counting?) 

Blinking at them was a pink haired alien? A yellow head with a lighting bolt, a spiky red porcupine and a girl with earphone jacks as earlobes? What the heck? Instantly the blonde and pink head screamed, hugging each other, the red head jumped several desks and went into a fighting stance, his skin turning hard? And the purple head girl did similar. “Who are you and what do you want!” The two demanded. Janus and Remus blinke. “What?” 

Jiro shuffled uncomfortably as she said it again in english. “Who are you and why are you here!” Still on the ground Janus sighed. “I don’t even know where ‘here’ is,” he grumbled. Remus just laughed and danced over to the blonde. “Ohhh a teenager! Can I kill you?” he asked, smiling widely. The blonde screamed again, sparks flying around his body. “REMUS!” Janus yelled but it was too late. 

Electricity ran out across the boy and Remus’ body as the bright yellow filled the room. Blinding everyone. “What the heck Kaminari!” The redhead yelled in english. ‘Kaminari’ muttered something in that other language and turned and screamed again. Surprisingly enough Remus was still standing, hair fizzed upwards and his clothes were singed. “Do it again!” Remus yelled at the poor boy's face. The blonde fainted. Cackling he jumped on the tables, knocking them over and yelling like freaking Tarzan. 

The red head jumped up and attempted to grab Remus as the purple head grabbed the collar of the unfazed Janus’ shirt, the cane scraping the ground. “Who are you! And What do you want!”  
“Wow, I was only going to ask for some directions and get the hell out of here but.”  
He pushed her away with the tip of the cane and stepped backwards, fixing the creases in his clothes.  
“It's so~ hard to get some good help these days.” He droned. 

The conversation was interrupted when Remus threw the red head across the room, knocking him unconscious. 

“REMUS!”

“KIRISHIMA!”

Thomas hummed to the japanese music as the car travelled across the road. He tapped his fingers on the dashboard as he glanced out the window. Passing several heros he noticed the stores that had tons of hero merch. Most were America’s colors, red, blue and yellow. This all might hero was definitely famous, just as the villians said.

Running his fingers across his pocket he felt safe by the bulge of the old phone. The villains asked for Thomas not to rat them out and to not tell anyone about the phone, Thomas politely obliged. Thomas liked those guys, yeah Himiko was a bit much and Dabi honestly reminded him of Virgil with the edgy look and tragic backstory but yeah, he liked them. Shigaraki was the only one he was weary about but he suspected awful things had happened to him as well. Magne was overall pretty funny and Mr compress was like Patton, dry jokes that made people laugh. Spinner was a bit dramatic like Roman and Kruogiri was nice to talk to in general. Like his mom. 

That's when Thomas' stomach lurched. If they were really in another dimension would he ever go back. He suddenly gasped when his anxiety spiked up high. “Gah!” he yelled. Tears threatening to spill. Naomasa pulled the car urgently to the side as he undid Thomas’ seatbelt. “Sanders! Sanders speak to me! Are you okay?” He grabbed Thomas’ hand and instructed him to breathe slowly. He asked what had happened and Thomas grimly looked at him. “Somethings wrong with Virgil.” he said. Tskauchi looked confused but played along. The officer only nodded, put the sirens on and raced to UA. Thomas could hear his heartbeat banging in his ears and body. 

SKKKKDDD.

The car came to an abrupt stop as Tskauchi quickly got out the panicking Thomas from the car, allowing Thomas to learn from him. Both walked slowly to the front, ignoring the asks and stares of the students. Climbing the stairs they got some help from a girl with a vine quirk who offered to take them there. Thomas Breathing started to slow to a normal rate but that didn’t stop them from racing to the recovery girls office. 

“VIRGIL!”

Thomas yelled as the door was ripped open. He wasn’t expecting to see a panicking yellow man, an angry old woman, a stressed hobo, a crying and screaming Virgil, eyeshadow so dark it was terrifying, Patton grabbing the collar of said yellow man and Roman who had his sword out. There was also a green head holding a kid with explosions coming out of his hand. “Thomas!” Patton smiled.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Thomas yelled.

Before

“PATTON!”  
“ROMAN!” 

The two embraced each other as tears formed in Patton's eyes. Aizawa merely rolled his eyes and grabbed the other blonde's hand.  
“What the hell is going on?”  
“You mean the fact that I’m an amazing person or the fact that we have some people who don’t know where the hell they are and look the same?”  
Grinning, he elbowed Hizashi. “Both.”  
Hizashi rambled on about how good looking he was, getting a couple of stares from the other three men. “But I’m unsure of these guys… Nothing makes sense.” Aizawa groaned. Great more mysteries and unanswered questions. “This is so illogical.”  
“I agree.”  
Aizawa flinched as he spun around, erasure activating, Mic only reacting with a squeak.

Logan was unfazed by the action and merely stared at Aizawa’s floating hair. “How does your ‘quirk’ work?” he asked. Bakugou just snickered from behind him and Aizawa sighed. “Midoriya explained,” he walked over to the door to recover the girl.

Aizawa looked at the peacefully sleeping Andy sanders and stared at the eyeshadow. It was currently pretty light, which, according to mic, was a good thing. He placed his fingers over Andy’s wrist to check his pulse, nice and steady, good. “Someone's dad instincts are kicking in aren't they?” Recovery girl stated, waddling over. Aizawa scowled and turned his head away. “Just another problem child. Is what I’m going to assume” Recovery girl just chuckled as she went to close the blinds for some darkness. 

WHAM!

The door fell to the ground (yes a lot of doors have fallen to the ground, just more for Nezu to sort out) with a squashed mic and on top of him were Patton and Roman. They had introduced each other earlier. “ANDY!” yelled Patton playing along. Aizawa had said earlier asking if he knew Andy Sanders showing a picture of Virgil. Patton remembered metally laughing, of course he would lie about his name. He told the others to play along too. Logan was the only one walking in normally after them. Coughing into his hand he grabbed everyone's attention, completely ignoring the fuming old woman in front of him. “May I ask why we weren’t allowed to see V-Andy.” Logan stuttered but kept a straight face. Staring at him to get a reaction Aizawa simply pointed at Virgil. “Your friend here is absolutely paranoid about everything and we had to make sure he actually knew you and wouldn't freak out when he saw lots of people.” “Oh and we had to sedate him” Getting off of mic Roman stood and went to Virgil, instantly shaking him to wake up. “Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up.” He rambled, shaking him harder, fear written on his face. “Oi! What are you doing!” Recovery girl wacked him in the shin, making roman wince but showed no sign of him stopping.

Both Mic and Aizawa managed to pry him off but Roman just screamed. “For all we know he could be having one of those dreaded nightmares again! We know what happened the last time we sedated him!” 

Ah the sedative story. One none of the sides could forget. Virgil was having those weeks again, those weeks were his insomnia would really kick in and literally turn his sleep schedule upside down. Logan was the one to propose the idea of sleeping sedatives. Did it go well? Want to take a guess? The next morning, Logan's hair was in a frizz from staying awake all night, Pattons eyes were puffy from crying so much, Romans sword was blunt from slicing through all the shadows that night and Virgil was traumatized, afraid of needles and going asleep.Deceit was missing his hat and one of his gloves and Remus’ weird purple eyeshadow was smudged everywhere, his morning star, bent in an odd angle. All wearing the familiar dark eye bags due to lack of sleep.

Thomas didn’t look any better, his hair matched logans, his face was as pale as Virgils, his eyes were red like Pattons and his bags matched the heavy ones on Romans face. He also missed a slipper like Janus’ clothing and his alarm clock was broken from landing on it much like Remus mace. “Did it go well?” Thomas had asked, already knowing the answer. Logan groaned as they all fell asleep for the whole day, apart from one Virgil who kept rocking in his chair, downing coffee after coffee. Yeah, no one liked the sedative story. 

Roman cried out as the shadows in the room flickered. Logan and Patton catching on ran forward to wake Virgil. Mic yelled as he pulled Patton back asking what he was doing to an unconscious man, Patton did the unexpected thing and grabbed the blonde by the collar yelling at him. “THINGS ARE GOING TO GO BAD!” He simply yelled as the two wrestled each other. Logan continued to attempt to wake up Virgil, swatting the small shadow tentacles that crawled up the bed. Aizawa stepped forward when Roman took out his sword. “No you're not.” Roman growled. Aizawa’s erasure activated as his capture weapon floated.

A scream was heard as Virgil woke up, his eyeshadow darkened as he yelled and screamed, clutching his head. Logan attempted to calm him as he looked over at the two students. The blonde said “What the fuck are you looking at?” He asked.  
“Are you going to help or gawk at me like an… ‘idiot’?”  
“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?” The bakugou leapt forward but Midoriya grabbed him in the arm. He was struggling to keep him down. 

Recovery girl was trying to control the situation but had no luck, the ding on her computer alerted her as she saw that Tskuachi would be here soon with another one. Thank god.

Even though Virgil had awoken, he made no attempts to stop the fighting. Roman was sweating in his hands as Aizawa dodged another swipe. Patton screamed very girlishly as he yelled, “NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT MY STRANGE DARK FRIEND!” He hollered as Mic yelled back, “WELL THEN LET ME GO! AND STOP BOTHERING AN UNCONSCIOUS-!” Mic felt his quirk vanish as Aizawa swore at him to keep it down. Patting Virgil's back did nothing as the anxious trait continued to scream, the shadows growing and twisting uncomfortably. 

“VIRGIL!” the familiar voice rang out in all the sides heads. Virgil opened his eyes to see a sweating Thomas leaning against what looked like an asian version of deceit, well the clothes were similar. 

“Thomas!” Patton gleamed, ignoring the fact he was halfway through strangling a man.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” 

Janus stopped. “Did you hear that?” He asked Remus.  
“Nope!” Remus popped the P as they looked back at the four students. After the little fiasco in the classroom the children immediately apologized about their actions and, as the more reasonable one, Janus had done the same with Remus. They also had to go through the trouble of waking the two children up.

Unfortunately they had gotten to the conclusion that they were no longer in their world. Remus thought this was hilarious and Janus totally didn’t panic. Totally. Jiro, Kirishima, Kaminari and Ashido. The five were sitting on a table in the empty cafeteria, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Well.. it wasn’t helping the fact that Remus was currently munched on the table corner which Janus honestly wasn’t bothered to stop. That's when Kirishima jumped up, an idea popping up in his head. “I know!” He yelled.  
“WHAT?!” Remus yelled back. Kirishima rubbed his sore ears.

He proposed the idea that they should… “Yeah..I’m blank,'' he replied, sitting back down. The four younger children groaned as they all flopped down back on the table. 

Although Janus was vague about his whereabouts and origins the four were rather excited to share everything there is to know about this world. Quirks, Hero’s, villians. Janus thought it was kind of funny, it was as if they were stuck in one of those japanese shows Patton and Roman push Thomas watch. Yeah it was as if they were stuck in an… anime. Now that would be a nightmare. 

BANG! “WHAT THE FUCK!” 

Remus stood up, ears perking up like a wild animal. The two sides looked at each other. “Thomas.” they both whispered.  
“Your host?” Jiro asked.  
The two just nodded as they quietly slid off the table, hoping they could hear his voice again. Janus was twitching a bit. He just really needed a glass of wine just about now. Ashido stood from her spot. “I think that sound came from the Nurses office. Do you want us to take you there?” Remus gleamed yelling yes in her ears. 

“So why were you guys in the classroom by yourselves?”  
They were walking to this ‘nurses’ room and Remus was questioning literally everything about this world. Kamianari looked tired as he groaned. He looked tired of Remus’ questions. “We were in detention” Mina’s smile faltered.  
“Aizawa sensei told us to wait there as he went to get some food but he hasn’t returned, do you think we should’ve left a note?” She asked the others. Janus just laughed, “If your teachers careless enough about leaving you guys in a class by yourselves then you leaving shouldn't be a surprise to him.” The others pondered this but kept walking. 

Climbing a flight of stairs they heard crashes and bangs coming from upstairs. Kirishima yelled to stay back, Jiro, Kaminari and Mina assuring them that they would check it out. Did Remus and Janus listen? Of course not. All of them ran upstairs to see a screaming patton, choking the hell out of a blonde man, Thomas trying to pry him off. The door behind them was open wide. Help, Thomas’ eyes read. Janus sprung into action, using his cane to pull the Wild patton away, the students helping the blonde man up. “More?” the blonde muttered, fainting of exhaustion. Laughing his arse off, Remus grabbed Patton and ruffled his head. “Who knew you had it in you?” Patton grumbled and laughed nervously, unsure of what to say in Janus’ and Remus’ presence.

Thomas led them inside, the four students trailing behind. Janus sighed. Why did this keep happening to them?


	4. Welcome to 1 a dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to move in. Aizawa is still a detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll! 
> 
> First thing is first... I apologize soooo much for delaying this fic!! And I also apologize for making such a short chapter! School has started again and homework is being chucked at me from left and right. I will try my upmost best to keep it up. I will promise that the chapter wont take longer than a month to complete.
> 
> Please tell me if there are any typos!
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts, theories or just say hi!
> 
> \- elisabethjrs_art_dump

“So we're stuck in a world where there are these quirks?” Thomas asked.  
The people from the other dimension nodded. Janus groaned as he flopped down onto a chair. 

Everyone had been racking their brains as to what was happening but no one could think of a logical answer. But that's the point. No one could. Should we backtrack a little?

“Virgil?” Aizawa had asked. “His name is Virgil?” Janus nodded. Remus just stared at his old friend's panicked face as the other three sides comforted the anxious trait.  
“Why aren’t you guys helping?” Aizawa pushed, already sensing the two sides uneasiness.  
“He woul-”  
“He would probably panic more, he doesn’t like us.” Remus had finished. To be honest Janus was surprised. He already knew Remus was uncomfortable whenever they talked about Virgil but stating it out loud.. That was an improvement. Suspicious Aizawa continued the conversation.

The brief explanation about sides ‘light’ and ‘dark’ was the starter for Aizawa. Even the way the seven men were standing, Janus and Remus were about a foot away from the others. While talking about the mindscape and subconscious he couldn’t help but notice the scales on Janus’ face. When he found out he represented deceit, he honestly wasn’t surprised. Although one thing he noticed carefully was the fact that Janus kept looking towards Virgil’s bed, just a caring father would. Not that Janus could see anything due to the other men. 

“I would assume there that there were three sides on each ‘side’. It seems logical doesn’t it? Three for dark, three for light.” Aizawa stated, carefully looking at their reactions. Logan was unfazed, Patton and Roman seemed confused but the real reactions were from Virgil, Remus, Thomas and Janus. Virgil froze up all over, unknown to anyone else, Remus flinched and Janus’ breath hitched. Thomas on the other hand just paled. There we go. There was something that those three weren’t saying. Patton just laughed. “I don’t know why but that just means Thomas is a good person!” He chuckled, wrapping his arms over Thomas’ shoulders. “Hehe, yeah..” Remarked the host. 

Observation is key, his mother had once told him. Read people with their actions. Who’d knew that dumb advice would come in handy? Sighing Aizawa paused his little investigation.  
“You guys need a place to stay the night? Got any ideas Shouta?” Mic asked. Recovery girl went first and unhesitantly said they would NOT be staying in the nurse's office. No one's house was close enough or big enough and using a room in UA? Yeah that ones been crossed out. “How about the dorms?” Midoriya asked.  
“That's actually not a bad idea..” Yagi stated. “I mean with 1A with them there shouldn’t be a problem right?” Bakugou scoffed at all mights remark. “Or not,” Yagi quickly added.  
“You're going to leave us with teenagers?” Roman asked.  
Aizawa just nodded and mic flashed him a smile. “Yeah!” 

Janus looked back at Virgil. He sighed. This wasn’t going to end well. 

So the decision was made.

There were a total of 13 spare dorm rooms at 1a’s building. But in the end they decided they would occupy the empty rooms on level two as there were no girls on said floor. BEing generous, the sides allowed Thomas to take a room for himself. But that just left the other sides. 

“Let's pull names out of a hat.” Remus announced. Remus was currently hugging Midoriya, the poor boy looked so uncomfortable on the older man's lap. 

The dorm common room was huge. Probably bigger than the house Thomas lived in. The coffee table pushed to the side so that the seven males and a couple of students could sit. Everyone was currently in comfortable clothes apart from Janus, who had refused to take his normal clothes off. The situation had been explained to the confused teenagers. Sides, people, hosts. Just the important stuff.

Aizawa was still going on with his personal ‘detective game’. 

Remus hummed as he patted Midoriya’s hair. Bakugou snickered from behind and Logan was reading one of the few english books in the dorm. 

“WHO NEEDED THE TRANSLATORS?” Yelled someone as the bang of the front door made everyone jump.

Mei Hatsume was an inventor. She was born for it. Unfortunately she had a nasty habit of blowing things up inside the lab, always pestering the power loader. The poor pro hero had made the mistake of telling Hatsume that the more explosions the better. When she got the call saying they needed translators that could translate english to japanese in an instant Mei’s head was buzzing. Did she care why they needed them? Nope. Did she just want to make them already? Yes. She had already started a couple of weeks but decided she would keep that project on hold for now. Boy was she glad she hadn’t chucked them in the large pile of inventions cause that exploded the other week.

Virgil jumped as he attempted to squeeze himself into the couch even further and Janus just jumped, grabbing the large cane in defense. Running in through the door she instantly chucked the small devices into mic, making him fall backwards. Patton squeaked until Hatsume shouted. 

“These the translators you wanted?” She boomed in japanese. Logan sighed. Why was everyone in this new world so loud? Chuckling Mic nodded facing the men. “These are small translators Hatsume made. You put them in your ear like airpods!” He smiled, handing them out. Remus immediately popped them in, marvelling over how well they fit in and also asked if he could eat them. Patton and Logan observed the before wearing them, Roman dramatically wore them as if they were some magical artifact that could only be worn if the wearer was waving their arms around. Thomas on the other hand just stared at them, unsure of his decision. The more reluctant sides? Janus and Virgil.  
“And we can trust you for what reason?” The snake asked, still holding the cane. Hatsume just laughed saying something in Japanese before Mic looked back at him. “I assure you these are completely safe… right?” He double checked at the pink girl. The girl just eagerly nodded. That felt reassuring… 

With caution he applied them to his ears, Virgil doing the same. Instantly words are filtered, japanese to english. Oh how wonderful it felt. Vigil held a similar expression. Thomas reluctantly did the same as he turned to say thank you to the young inventor, only to see she had run away. Huh. Odd.

“Well now that's sorted with!” Mic yelled, his hair flying everywhere as he sprung upwards. “I have a great idea to get used to everything!” The sides wearly looked at each other. Midoriya just smiled, calling out for people called, urararacar? Lead a? And suu eww? 

“KARAOKE NIGHT!” Mic yelled.

Janus paled. God no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE! For those who are reading this comment I am changing the ships a bit.  
> I apologize if you are not comfortable with these ships even though you are enjoying the story. Please keep in mind the story does NOT revolve around these ships and most won't be romantic until further in the book.
> 
> Romantic :  
> Intruality - Patton x Remus  
> Anxceit - Deceit/Janus x Virgil  
> Logince - Logan x Roman
> 
> Platonic :  
> DRLAMP - All sides.
> 
> For bnha the ships are the following:  
> Romantic:  
> Tododeku - Todoroki x Deku  
> Erasermic - Aizawa x Hizashi/Mic  
> (background) Toshinko - Toshinori/All might x Inko/Izuku's mum
> 
> I do apologize for changing the ships on a short notice.
> 
> Another thing is that there will be other background ships including kiribaku, iidaocha and many student relationships.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on instagram, tumblr or tik tok!  
> Instagram/tiktok : elisabethjrs_art_dump  
> tumblr : elisabethjrs-art-dump.


	5. Karaoke...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mic just wanted some inter dimension people bonding time but nothing really can go well.. right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new chapter!!! 
> 
> ... I really don't have much to say....
> 
> Follow my insta!
> 
> elisabethjrs_ art_dump

The tv was set up and the theme song played out. Mic excitedly grabbed a mic and flipped through the different songs. Silently looking at the songs Virgil was skeptical about… everything. He was finding it hard to trust the blonde. Then again what could possibly go wrong in a karaoke contest? Boy was he wrong. 

Obviously Roman was the first to grab the mic excitedly, boasting about how he was clearly going to win this contest. Janus just scoffed, folding his arms and legs as he settled onto the couch. Bakugou laughed yelling that he was 100% going to win. Midoriya and Logan just sighed, they already knew the outcome to this. 

Quietly Thomas excused himself asking saying he wanted some air. Looking suspicious, Aizawa offered to accompany him. Shaking his head Thomas declined his offer, walking outside. He looked at the door. Something was up.  
Walking outside Thomas let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. When he saw the teacher looking at him weirdly he knew the man was suspicious of him. Quietly he loved to the side of the building, weary of any windows or cameras and brought out the small phone. He hesitated. Who to call… should he call at all? He closed his eyes and pressed a rado phone number. “TOMMY!” He smiled a bit.   
“Hey himiko.” He looked around again to make sure no one was there.  
Toga immediately rambled on about how everyone was worried even though they didn’t show it, a couple of shouts were heard from the other side of the line. Chuckling, he patiently listened to these ‘villains’. He pondered a bit. Was this legal? I mean it probably wasn’t but was keeping in contact with these people really that good?   
“-and then Shigaraki keeps threatening to melt our faces off! It's sooo boring.” He laughed. He would give them a chance.. It couldn’t hurt too much right?

Roman ended up choosing Let it go, which an invisible kid called Hagakure quickly joined in. Their singing was good, not bad but still could do with some work. Huffing Roman sat down, not admitting that he did bad near the end. His rant continued for some time.

“Janus you should sing!” Remus peeped. Midoriya nodded, already used to Remus' clinginess. Janus looked around. Everyone was staring at him. Including Virgil. He gulped, his human side turning pink. “I don’t sing anymore.” He managed to croak. The emo on the other side shifted and looked away. Most of the sides looked weary, wondering if he could sing at all. But the most excited expression was Mic and Thomas. 

Thomas wasn’t expecting much and Janus hadn’t sung in any of the episodes. Hell even Virgil sang during the new year's revolution video and Remus literally sang for his introduction. 

Mic on the other hand knew that the most unexpected people were the greatest singers, he knew that with Shouta so why not snakey boy? 

Janus turned redder as the people continued to stare, even the students looked at him, unsure of what to say. “You used to sing all the time back then!” Remus quickly added, hoping to get a reaction. “Emphasis on the word ‘back then” Mumbled Janus, gripping the cane now in two hands. He felt a pat on his shoulder. “It's just one song man, you can do it!” A red head, kirishima gave him a thumbs up. “Yeah go snake!” Kaminari added. Jirou and Midoirya joined, followed by practically the whole room.   
“Just get it over with.” Aizawa added. 

Aizawa was honestly intrigued. Hearing what the men have been saying he could tell Remus, Janus and Virgil had a past they did not want to speak of. Was Aizawa being pushy? Maybe but if it would help those people open up then yeah. When Remus said ‘back then’ he noticed how Virgil had curled up more. Another thing he noticed was that all the light sides had names ending in on and an and the dark sides, ending with us. But Virgil? Neither. Did Anxiety sound like a very light sidy attribute, honestly no. One thing that was obvious was that whatever problem had happened, Remus was trying to mend it back together, with very little success.

So he pushed. Wondering about the reactions of these ‘sides’. 

“Fine.”  
Cheers ran out as the snake stood, leaning against the cane as he did so. He flicked the remote out of Roman’s hand, getting a grumble from the prince, and pushed the down button, looking for a decent song. “Ah ah ah~ I choose.” Remus pushed the remote out of Janus' hand. Janus scowled but didn’t stop him. 

Mic blurted out different song titles. “What sort of songs do you sing? Disney, Movie hits, Pop, Heavy? Hmm?” Remus and Mic seemed to be having a giddy time deciding.   
“I got it!” Remus clicked on a song.

Hey Soul sister, By train.

“Really?!? This?” Janus yelled, earning a giggle from remus. 

Sighing he paid attention to the screen, the lyrics starting to form.

Closing his eyes he let his voice take over.

“Hey  
He- ack”

Janus choked on his own voice, still getting used to singing.

Romans giggled, earning a glare from Patton.  
“Your lipstick stains  
On the front lobe of my left side brains~”

Tapping his finger Thomas admired the Deceitful side's voice. Unlike how Thomas sang, Janus’ voice was able to sing a whole octave higher. He had assumed all the sides sung like him. Remus just giggled at the room's reaction, he looked back at Virgil, who seemed to have calmed down a bit. 

“I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I let you go and blow my mind”

Janus slowly opened his eyes, he started swaying.

“Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided  
You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind~~”

Dragging out the last word he completely ignored the surprised looks he got from the other people. Mina gasped dramatically with Hagakure and Mirodriya smiled at the bright look on Remus’ face.

“Hey, soul sister  
Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know”

Now dancing a bit, Janus had now been completely sucked into the music, swaying and tapping his feet to the song. Flipping his hat off, Remus laughed.

“Hey, soul sister,  
I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
Tonight

Hey  
Hey  
Hey”

Observing the room again he saw the anxious side loosen up a little, unlike how he was before. Thomas was just blown away at the snake’s singing and Roman looked offended as to why the other side could sing in such a way he couldn’t. All Patton did was smile. ‘He’s opening up.’ Remus thought. 

“Just in time  
I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection we can't deny~”

“Are you all great singers?”   
Remus looked at Midoriya. “Nah. Dee’s just unique.”  
The smaller student could see the warm expression the older man wore. He smiled too. More and more students huddled into the common room, glued to the lovely voice ringing out in the small microphone.

“I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind~”

“Hey, soul sister  
Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey, soul sister  
I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
Tonight”

Now Janus had completely blocked out the voices around him. It was nice. Singing was nice. It brought back the warm times. Times when things seemed to end like a Disney film. Happily ever after. Pushing his whole emotion he didn’t even notice the others clapping to the beat, some even humming along. Bakugou was the only one pretending to not enjoy it.

“The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you's the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of you see  
I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me”

Glued to the screen, Janus found his eyes getting wet. Ignoring it he let the great feeling tingling in his chest engulf him.

“Hey, soul sister  
Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey, soul sister  
I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey, soul sister  
I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
Tonight”

His cheek felt wet, streams of what felt like tears slid down both sides of his face. The light reflecting off the even shinier scales.

“Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Tonight~

Hey  
Hey  
Hey

Tonight~”

When the song ended, Janus immediately collapsed onto his knees, covering his mouth with a gloved hand as sobs racked through his entire body. “Janus-san!” The green kid, Modoriya?, came rushing to him, Remus joining the small child. “Dee? You all right?”   
Choking out a final sob he smiled, the others unsure of how to react.

“No…. It just felt.

  
Warm. 

I liked it.” He mumbled the last bit, standing up and chuckling silently to himself. The room fell silent as Janus passed the Mic to… Mic, flopping on the couch, a rare genuine smile painted his face, which was still wet with tears. “Um…. So who wants to go next?”

Want to guess who was going next? Virgil. Bakugou wasn’t expecting the emo to immediately stand up and volunteer himself. He had expected maybe the blue shirt guy or maybe even the green perv. Scoffing he sat in a better position, trying to block out the bickering in front of him.

“My chemical Romance!”  
“POP!”  
“MCR!”  
“TAYLOR SWIFT!”  
“BUTTER FINGERS!”

“STOP!” He yelled, explosions popping in his hands. Most of the newcomers flinched, the rest just sighed and rolled their eyes at the predictable move. “I got one.” Deku butted in, hoping to stop a scene. Stupid Deku. Always playing hero. “How about… High Ho-”  
“All eyes on me.” Virgil said, completely ignoring Deku. Chuckling, Bakugou laughed harder when the smaller boy hunched into the ‘duke’. 

Remus looked sympathetically at Midoriya and patted his head. “It's alright little Midori, you’ll get used to it.” He added, hoping to cheer him up.

Click.

Music ran through the room as Sero and Mina attempted to make bleaches with Sero’s tape to see the songs better, quickly stopped by Aizawa.

“Long long time ago  
I had my our own little show  
Was a beautiful, a lovable angel”

Virgil turned and walked towards the group, already knowing the lyrics.

“But he took the spotlight, shining so bright  
Left me to fade away  
But honey, now the turn is mine”

Purposely pointing at Janus when he sang the first line he smirked at the reaction of the listeners around him.

Straightening his slouching back, he hummed along to the short instrumental surprising Roman a bit, the others just enjoying the show.

“A devil made from heaven, sent from above  
Looks like henry's got a little date, let's have some fun~”

Grabbing Janus wrist he spat out the last words, the other glaring at him in response.

“We've got lots to do little errand boy  
Come to me at cloud - GAH!”

Virgil was pushed as Janus grabbed the second mic and smiled evilly at the anxious side. Mic chuckled nervously. “Should we stop this?” He asked Eraser quietly. Aizawa just shook his head.

“To be the perfect angel, some sin must be done”

Janus, a dark aura emitting from him, immediately changed as he sung the line. His face was still red but his expression was now cold and frightening to look at. Sensing Remus uneasiness, Midoriya put his hand on the others, earning a smile from the duke.

“You told me what to do and what to say, I couldn't escape  
You got to choose the ending of my fate. You put me astray!”

When Virgil sang his lines, the room fell deathly silent. The way he sang it sounded way too realistic like he was spilling his entire heart into it.

“But not anymore!  
I'm in control!  
I have the stage  
You can't turn the page!”

Countering Virgil's remark, the snake furiously shouted the next words, earning some concerned looks from the audience.

“Now all eyes on me!” Both sang.

“So many experiments so many mistakes  
But I'll go all the way till I'm in the perfect shape!” 

Gesturing madly as the words came out of his mouth, Janus found himself getting madder at the minute. How dare he? He was the one that left wasn’t he? All janus wanted was to.. Fit in.

“First is worst maybe the third's the charm!  
So close! Oh! I cannot wait  
The demon won't taint me now, cause you're the sacrifice he'll slay”

The other mocked him, laughing a little as he sang. Virgil had emotions piling in front of his very eyes. Pain, Laughter, Fear, Paranoia and what was that other feeling he felt when he saw Janus’ pained eyes? Was this… Guilt? No way!

This time the two pulled all their will into the next two line.

“You said I wasn't good enough to stay, you put me away  
You took away my fture and my fame, but now that will change!!”  
“Focus on me!  
I'll be all that they see…” 

Virgil faltered a little when he saw Janus cringe at the lines. The other looked so… hurt?

“I'll make them sway  
No, can't run away  
Now all eyes on me!” 

Grabbing the front part of Virgil’s hoodie, janus forced the words into Virgil’s ears, ignoring the shouts of the others. “JANUS!” Remus shouted. “Virge!” Roman countered.

“You don't know what it's like to drown away, in a puddle of shame”

His hands left Virgil as his straining eyes looked at the other side. No one understood, the pain… of feeling like he was going to fade.. Every single day. The worse part? Knowing no one would miss him. 

Patton and Logan stared at the deceitful side. ‘What?’ Is what the two instantly thought. Mina and Kaminari just sniffed. “AHhhh poor snek..” Kaminari whimpered silently. Iida metally face palmed.

“And You...  
Yes you...  
Made me insane!”

Janus suddenly flickered, a bright glow bursting out of his eyes as his form seemed darker than usual. The scales shone brighter and Virgil staggered back, suddenly afraid of what might happen. 

“But not anymore!  
I'm in control!  
I have the stage  
You can't turn the page  
So do as you're told!” 

Voice doubling over, much harshly than Virgils. Janus' voice became raspy and cold. His capelet seemed to grow longer into a full cape and his cane returned to his grasp, appearing out of nowhere. His collar grew sharper and was lined with small golden patterns. Similar designs lined the bottom of the long cape. Eyes continuing to shine and slit, fangs grew in his mouth as black inky tears spilled out of the deceitful side's eyes.

“Focus on me!:

Around the couch Janus walked, glaring at Patton and lifting Logans chin.

“I'll be all that they see!”

Standing on the coffee table he spread his arms, voice and appearance becoming more deranged, tears fell down harder.

“I'll make them sway  
No, can't run away  
Now all eyes on me!”

Virgil was grabbed and dropped almost instantly, causing him to yelp.

“Now all eyes on, All eyes on me!”

Gasping for air Janus’ old appearance returned, the side himself falling onto the ground, unconscious. Black streaks painted the sides face as the room quietened. 

“How about we just skip to the snacks?” Mic asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if there are any typos!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Songs
> 
> \- Let it go from Frozen 1 by Idina Menzel  
> \- Hey, Soul sister by Train  
> \- All eyes on me by OR3O


End file.
